In His Smile
by ohcristimhookedonhavoc
Summary: After moving away from the only life you'd ever known, you soon found yourself finding more than just a new town to live in.


**Contains a few swears... I can't help it. I have the mouth of a sailor lol.**

 **{Y/N} = Your name. This is a reader insert story, so whenever you see {Y/N} just think of your own name.**

 **I don't own any of the characters in this story. The only thing that's mine is the idea for the story.**

* * *

As you folded up the last empty box you looked around your new apartment and sighed. You hadn't wanted to move to Dayton, but there was nothing left for you back home. You had no real family to speak of, and all your old friends had moved on with their lives. So, you'd decided to make a clean break and with the help of a map and a pin, you packed up your stuff and found yourself moving to Dayton. As you looked around your apartment, you sighed again. Yes, it was full of all your stuff but it still didn't look like home. It needed... More. Dusting yourself off you decided to venture into town to see if you could find anything that would help your apartment feel more like home. Grabbing your purse and keys you left your apartment with a thin hope that you wouldn't get lost.

* * *

After getting a few trinkets for your apartment you decided to get a coffee as a pick-me-up before heading back. You'd seen this cute little cafe as you'd walked around and decided to go back there. As you went to push open the door someone on the inside opened it for you.

"Let me get that for ya. Looks like you're carrying half of the town there with ya," a soft voice chuckled as they held the door.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I think I went a little overboard with my new apartment shopping," you smiled, carefully squeezing your bags through the door.

"Ya new in town?"

"Yeah. Moved in this morning," you nodded, gently settling your bags don on an empty seat.

"That would explain why I don't remember seeing such a pretty face."

You smiled and looked up and the blonde guy stood next to you, his smile matching your own.

"Jake!" called out another voice before you could answer. "Leave the poor girl alone and get your ass out back. Sami's looking for ya."

"And that's my cue to leave," the guy now identified as Jake chuckled. "Hope to see ya around."

"Likewise," you smiled.

You grabbed your money from your purse and walked up to the counter where the other guy and a slightly older lady were stood. The guy seemed to be filling up things so you couldn't really see him that well. The lady gave you a friendly smile as you approached.

"Sorry about my son," she smiled. "He's always had a bit of an eye for the ladies... Unlike this one," she continued, playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Knock it off mom," he sulked.

"It's okay. He's the first person that's actually spoken to me all day," you laughed softly.

"He's a good boy like that," the lady smiled.

The guy behind her muttered something and walked off.

"Oh don't mind Dave. He's been moody all summer. Anyway, you go take a seat darlin' and I'll bring you over a delicious drink."

"Oh, thank you," you said, holding out some money to her.

"Don't be silly," she chuckled. "You save that. You might find some more trinkets for your new house."

"Are you sure?" you asked, a little surprised.

"Of course. I'll even get the boys and their friend Sami to give you a hand with all your bags back to your car."

"It's okay. I walked. I'm sure I'll be fine getting back. But thank you, it's too kind."

"Not at all darlin'," she smiled. "I'm Maria, by the way."

"{Y/N}," you replied.

The two of you continued to talk about random things as she made your coffee. Once it was ready you went and sat down and Maria disappeared, probably to tell her two sons and their friend that she had volunteered them to help you.

You must've got distracted by looking through some of the things you'd managed to buy for your apartment when you were suddenly brought out of your thoughts by a shocked voice.

"Wow, you like collect those or something?"

Looking down you realised you were holding two small crystal skulls that you'd thought were different and decided to buy.

"Not yet, but I might do in the future. I just thought they looked cool," you shrugged, wrapping them back up and putting them back in the bag.

"You should see some of the ones Dave's got, they're pretty badass," he gushed, until he was slapped on the back of the head.

"Sami, will you shut up."

You looked up to see Jake stood in front of you with the guy Maria told you was her other son, Dave, who had his hat pulled down almost completely covering his eyes and another guy who was rubbing the back of his head who you assumed was Sami.

"Ya ready for us to escort ya home?" asked Jake.

"You really don't have to," you started to say.

"We do. Mom will kick all our asses if we let ya go alone," chuckled Jake.

"Come on, we'll give ya a tour," grinned Sami.

"Jake! Sami!" called Maria from the back. "Can you boys come help me with something please?"

"We were just gonna walk our new friend home," whined Jake.

"Dave can walk {Y/N} home. I need you and Sami out here."

"Fine," huffed Jake. "Hey {Y/N} maybe we can meet you tomorrow and give you the tour of town?"

"Sure. I'd like that," you smiled.

"See ya tomorrow then," smiled Jake as he grabbed Sami to drag him off.

"Bye {Y/N}!" yelled Sami.

"Bye Sami," you chuckled.

Once Jake and Sami were out of sight you looked up at Dave who still hadn't said anything.

"You... you don't have to walk me home," you said quietly. "I can manage it on my own."

"It's fine," said Dave quietly, leaning over and picking up one of the bags. "It's getting dark out so ya shouldn't be out on ya own. 'Specially when ya new in town."

"As long as you're sure," you said, getting up.

Dave just nodded and walked over to the door, opening it for you. As you stepped out of the door you were sure you heard sniggering from further into the cafe.

* * *

As you and Dave began to walk back to your apartment, you noticed that he was walking a little way behind you, looking more at his feet than where you were. You figured he was just quiet and shy so you decided you'd at least try and get through to him.

"You don't have to walk so far behind me, you know. I'm not going to bite you or anything," you said, trying to clear the tension.

"Ya walk quick," he replied quietly.

"Oh," you said, slowing down a little so you were in step with him. "Sorry."

"'s fine," he shrugged.

The two of you continued to walk in silence.

"Why'd ya move to Dayton?" Dave eventually asked.

"Needed to get away," you replied honestly. "I never really got along with my family and things just got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. So, one day I just pinned a map to my wall and threw a pin at it."

"And the pin landed here?" Dave chuckled quietly. "Well, that pin sure had a sense of humour."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but there ain't exactly much to do around here..."

"I haven't really looked. I just drove down last night, unpacked everything this morning then popped into town to get a few things to make it feel more like home. I never really had that back there."

"Trust me, ya tour tomorrow with Jake and Sami is gonna be real short."

"Maybe it being quieter is just what I need."

"Not me," said Dave, shaking his head. "As soon as I can I wanna be out of here. Go travel the world, with Jake and Sami."

"So my only friends in town are going to leave me all alone?" you said, with a hint of a pout.

"You'll have more friends by then."

"Maybe," you sighed, turning and walking up towards your apartment. "Well, thanks for walking me back. You going to be okay walking home from here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Dave said with a slight chuckle. "I'm right across the street... and Mom's next door and Jake's a little further down. Sami is right next door to you."

"Oh," you said. "Well, at least I know you'll get home safe."

Dave chuckled which made you smile.

"Well, maybe see you tomorrow? With Sami and Jake, I mean," you asked.

"Yeah... maybe," Dave nodded. "See ya {Y/N}."

"Night Dave."

You took the bags he was carrying from him and made your way to your door. As you stepped inside you turned back to Dave and even in the early evening light, you were sure you saw him smile as he turned to cross the street.

* * *

You'd actually been surprised that Dave had decided to come with Jake and Sami the next day to show you around town, you weren't surprised, however, by how much Jake and Sami were talking. It seemed like the second one of them stopped for breath, the other would take over, even to the point of finishing each other's sentences.

"Are they always like this?" you asked Dave, turning to him as Jake and Sami were rattling on about something you weren't really paying attention to.

"Unfortunately, yes," he nodded. "Anyone would think those two were the brothers of the group."

"At least you have them," you pointed out somewhat sadly, before walking ahead to catch up with Jake and Sami.

Dave stopped for a minute, your words having struck a chord with him. Shaking his head he quickly jogged to catch up with you and the others.

* * *

"You've never skated?" asked Sami, his voice squeaking unnaturally high. "How is that even possible?"

"Never got skates as a kid so never skated," you said with a shrug.

"Boys, we totally have to teach her," said Sami, nodding at Dave and Jake.

"You totally don't," you replied. "I'd only make an idiot out of myself and spend more time on my ass than on the skates. So, I'm good thanks."

"Oh come on {Y/N}," whined Jake. "It'll be fun. I promise. We'll look after ya. Right, Dave?"

Dave shook his head.

"But you'd be a great teacher," argued Jake. "Ya won all those trophies and..."

"Jake! I said no! Drop it!" snarled Dave, stomping away.

"Shit," muttered Jake.

"I... I'll go talk to him," you said, sliding off the wall you'd been sat on.

You ran after Dave and gently grabbed his arm when you reached him.

"Hey. You okay?" you asked cautiously.

Dave didn't say anything.

"Want me to go?" you tried.

Dave just shrugged.

With a frustrated sigh, you hopped a little way ahead and stopped right in from of him.

"Look at me," you said when he stopped. "Please?"

Dave slowly looked up, his cap still covering his eyes. Gingerly you reached up and pushed his hat up a little so you could see his eyes. As soon as you saw the slight red tint to his blue eyes it felt like a vice had gripped your heart.

"Dave? What's wrong?" you asked softly.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. Come on," you said, taking hold of his hand. "Let's walk and talk."

Dave was reluctant to talk at first but after a few minutes of walking in silence, he finally began to open up to you. He told you all about how he used to be a junior skating champion until he'd had a bad crash that put him in hospital. He'd managed to come back from it but he had lost all his confidence so he stopped skating and took up wrestling instead.

"So you don't even skate for fun anymore?" you asked.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "Jake and Sami keep trying to make me, but I just can't do it. So don't even think about asking."

"I wasn't going to," you said with a slight laugh. "But will you at least let me see you wrestle?"

"Ya wanna come watch me wrestle?" he asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Ya probably wouldn't like it. It gets a little violent."

"Bring it on," you smirked.

"Ya sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to come watch you. So, can I?"

Dave pretends to think about it for a few seconds.

"Alright. As long as ya totally sure."

"I'm totally sure," you grinned.

"Okay. Well, we've got a show Saturday night or whenever ya want to go."

"Saturday's fine. I doubt I'll be doing anything other than watching Ghost Adventures re-runs," you chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with Ghost Adventures," he smiled.

"I know, but I've already noticed that being on my own at night is boring, so a night out will be good."

"We'll come by on our way there and pick you up... if you want?"

"I'd like that," you smiled.

"Me too," he smiled back.

* * *

You'd spent the rest of the week hanging out with Dave, Jake and Sami. You'd offered to help Maria out at the cafe, but she wouldn't have any of it and told the 4 of you to go out and have fun... So you did. The guys took you everywhere with them... the gym, the supermarket, the movies, everywhere. You'd always end up back at Sami's to play video games or listening to music curled up to either Jake or Dave while Sami told his awful jokes or told you some of the crazy things they'd gotten up to at wrestling shows.

As the week rolled on you got to know a lot more about each of the guys, and by the time Saturday rolled around you were officially a part of their little group and you'd even got a tattoo! Something you never would've done before. It was just a little purple skull on your wrist, but every time you looked at it you couldn't help but smile and think of your new friends.

Friends... that was something that still surprised you a little. You hadn't had many true friends before, but now, within the space of a week, you had 3 of the most amazing friends possible. Each of them brought their own little dynamic to the group and that's what made them perfect.

* * *

When Saturday arrived you couldn't contain your excitement. You were a ball of nervous energy awaiting whatever the night was going to bring. Dave, Jake and Sami picked you up early and you all sang along with the radio on your way across Ohio to get to the show. You'd got there before the crowd so the guys took you round and introduced you to everyone. The guys had tried to persuade you to stay in the back with them, but you'd insisted on going and watching in the crowd... so they made sure you were close enough to the security guys that if you got uncomfortable you could head into the back to wait for them.

Just before the show started you gave the guys a quick hug for luck before heading to your seat.

You hadn't really watched much wrestling before, but you soon found yourself getting drawn into it and began yelling along with the rest of the crowd, jumping up and down with excitement.

Sami and Jake's matches had been incredible, if not a little tough to watch especially when Sami got hit on the head with a chair and cut open. It'd taken all your self-control to not rush to the back afterwards and check on him, but something inside you told you to stay and you were glad you did because Dave's match was up next.

You couldn't believe your eyes when you saw all the tattoos that emblazed his body, you'd only caught a slight glimpse of one earlier in the day. You found yourself unable to take your eyes off him as you watched him. You winced every time he landed on the mat, but cheered every time he connected with a move. You were almost certain that you cheered the loudest out of the entire crowd when he won. You were so proud of him.

As the crowd began to file out the security guy let you through to the back. You immediately ran over to Jake who was checking up on Sami and jumped on his back.

"Oh my God guys! That was insane! You were amazing!" you screamed excitedly.

"I take it ya had fun then?" chuckled Jake.

You nodded ecstatically as you jumped down from his back and bounced around in front of him.

"I haven't had that much fun in years! But, oh gosh Sami, are you okay? That chair looked nasty."

"I'm good," smiled Sami. "Just a little scratch, I've had worse."

You frowned a little and carefully knocked his hand away so you could see the damage for yourself.

"Yeah, you're good. Don't think you'll need stitches," you said.

"How'd you...?"

"I used to have brothers," you stated. "I used to have to patch them up after fights all the time."

"Oh you are gonna be so handy to have around," Sami chuckled. "I'm gonna go shower and change. I'll be back in a few."

"Be careful," you said instinctively. "Just in case you get dizzy."

"I will," he smiled, standing up and kissing your cheek. "Don't worry."

"I'll go keep an eye on him... wait, not like that!" groaned Jake when he saw you smirk. "Shut up! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Aww, it's okay darlin' everyone knows ya love me," drawled Sami, kissing Jake's cheek.

You couldn't help but burst out laughing as Sami pinched Jake's ass before running off with Jake in hot pursuit. Sami and Jake had just gone out of sight when you turned around and found yourself almost face-to-face with Dave. You squeaked in surprise.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare ya. Where'd Jake and Sami run off to?"

"For a shower," you chuckled.

"Do I...? Wait, no. I don't wanna know," Dave laughed.

"Good idea," you smiled.

"So...," smiled Dave, brushing his damp hair away from his eyes. "Did ya have fun?"

"Yeah," you grinned. "I can't remember the last time I smiled so much. And you... you were amazing out there."

"You think so?"

"I know so! I'm surprised you didn't hear me screaming and cheering for you. I was so proud of you."

"You... you were proud of me?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well yeah... and of Jake and Sami. My boys were incredible!"

"Your boys?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I... I mean my friends...," you stuttered, feeling your cheeks start to heat up.

"That wasn't what you said {Y/N}," he smirked. "You called us your boys."

"Who's who's boys?" asked Sami as he and Jake ran back round, Sami still in his ring gear.

"{Y/N} just said her boys were incredible tonight," said Dave, smirking more as you cheeks glowed brighter.

"We ya boys, huh?" smirked Jake. "I like it."

"Who's your favourite?" winked Sami.

"I... I don't have a favourite," you replied, your blushing cheeks telling them otherwise.

"Everyone has to have a favourite. It's me, right? It's okay. It's understandable. I know I'm the best wrestler... not to mention the cutest," boasted Sami.

"Ah come on Sami," smirked Jake. "We all know that I'm her favourite."

You shook your head, looking down at the floor.

"Ooooooooooh," said Sami and Jake at the same time.

Before they could say anything else you turned on your heels and ran towards the exit and outside into the night.

"You absolute fucking dicks!" hissed Dave. "Couldn't ya see ya were making her uncomfortable?"

Dave turned and walked away, following you outside, leaving his brother and Sami behind looking guilty.

"{Y/N}?" called Dave as he stepped outside.

He shivered as the cool Ohio air hit his warm skin and it reminded him that he hadn't changed out of his ring gear yet. His eyes quickly scanned around for any sign of you.

"{Y/N?" he called again. "Where are you?"

He turned the corner around the side of the building and found you huddled up on an old beer crate, your arms wrapped around your legs and your head on your knees. He could see your shoulders shaking and it hurt him to know that you were crying. He quietly walked over to where you were sat and knelt down in front of you.

"{Y/N}?" he asked quietly as to not frighten you. "Are you alright? ... Of course you're not, dumb question. What's wrong? Was it them? Was it something they said? Do you want me to kick their asses?"

You shook your head slowly on your knees.

"Do ya wanna talk?"

You shook your head again.

"Do you want me to leave ya alone for now?"

Again you shook your head.

"Are ya gonna look at me? Or am I going to have to tickle ya to get more than your head moving?"

"You wouldn't dare," you mumbled quietly, your voice cracked from crying.

"Wouldn't I?" he asked, his hands reaching out for your sides.

As he just lightly brushed his fingers against your sides and you looked up at him. Your eyes were red and puffy, your make up had run down your cheeks along with your tears, as you looked at him. In that split second all thoughts of tickling you vanished from his mind and he slipped his arms around you, pulling you closer.

"I'm not going to make you tell me why you're crying, but I'm going to kick Jake and Sami's asses for making you cry," Dave promised softly against the top of your head. "They're never gonna make you cry again... Nobody is ever gonna make you cry again, I swear."

You didn't know what to say to that. You'd never really had anyone willing to protect you before. You just wrapped your arms around him as more tears rolled softly down your face. The two of you just sat in silence, holding each other, because it felt like it was exactly what you both needed.

You weren't sure how long the two of you stayed like that, but you soon began to notice that he was shivering a little. That's when you realised he hadn't got changed before he came looking for you.

"You're going to catch a cold," you whispered softly, trying to curl closer to him to keep him warm.

"I'm fine."

"You're shivering," you replied, slowly tilting your head up to look at him. "You should get back inside and warmed up."

"I will when you do. I'm not leaving you out here on your own."

The look in his eyes told you that you weren't going to win this argument so you slowly pulled away from him.

"Where ya going?"

"You won't go back inside without me, I don't want you freezing to death, so we're both going back inside."

"You sure you're ready? We don't have to rush."

You nod softly, standing up from the crate and holding your hand out for him.

"I'm sure," you said softly.

Dave smiled softly and took hold of your hand as he pulled himself up to stand in front of you. He brought his other hand up and gently wiped your cheek with his thumb, trying to wipe away some of your ruined make up. The palm of his hand resting softly on the side of your face. You watched him as he seemed deep in thought as he traced his thumb over your cheek. You could see he was having a deep conversation with himself, different emotions flashing passed his eyes. You wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but you didn't want him to pull away.

"What are ya doing to me?" he whispered to himself.

Before you could ask him what he meant Sami and Jake came around the corner.

"Dave? {Y/N}? There you... Oh... Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," rushed Sami.

Dave quickly blinked out of his thoughts and stepped back away from you a little.

"Sorry," apologised Jake. "But we need to get out of here and you still need to get changed."

"Oh... right. I'll, um, go grab my stuff," said Dave, slowly letting go of your hand and walking off.

"Sorry, we really didn't mean to interrupt anything," said Sami.

"It's... I'll meet you guys at the car," you said, your thoughts racing through your head.

You slowly walk passed Sami and Jake towards the parking lot. Jake and Sami looked at each other and shrugged before heading back inside to grab their stuff.

* * *

The drive back home that night had been nothing short of awkward. Jake had decided he was driving and Sami had called shotgun so that left you and Dave in the back and he wouldn't even look at you. Jake and Sami had tried their hardest to get the two of you talking but nothing worked. In the end you had curled up as best you could and fallen asleep. Sami had been the one who woke you up and walked you back to your apartment.

"It'll be alright," Sami said softly as he kissed your cheek, before you went inside.

You'd cried yourself back to sleep that night.

* * *

You didn't see the guys the next day, or for the next week in fact. You tried your best to distance yourself from them. You thought by staying away from them it would be easier for you to figure out what you were feeling. You'd tried to keep yourself distracted but your mind kept coming back to Dave's words from that night.

You'd gone around town trying to find a job to keep you busy but nowhere was hiring. You even thought about going to the cafe and asking Maria if you would work there, but you didn't feel like it was a good idea while you were still trying to clear your head.

Instead, you went back home and just decided to hide in your apartment and not even answer the door to Sami or Jake.

Dave wasn't faring much better at his place. He spent the week alternating between pacing around the house and laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He ignored Jake and Sami when they would go check on him. His silence was beginning to worry them. The only time they got a response from him had been when they'd asked if he wanted them to get you, to which he only slowly shook his head.

He knew he shouldn't be ignoring you... He knew he shouldn't be pacing around over thinking every little thought that popped into his head... He knew what he wanted to do, but he couldn't understand why. The thoughts and feelings he had were unlike any he'd ever felt before... and they scared him.

He knew he should talk to Jake and Sami about it, but he couldn't. He'd convinced himself they would only laugh at him.

He was stuck.

* * *

By the time Saturday came around again Jake and Sami had had enough... and they had a plan.

You'd been curled up on the couch watching cartoons when Sami started banging on your door. You slowly shuffled over and opened the door. Sami took one look at how tired you looked and knew that this plan had to work.

"Go get dressed. We're going out," he stated.

"I'm not in the mood Sami," you replied, trying o close the door.

"Which is exactly why we're going out," he said, easily keeping the door open with one hand. "You need to get out of here... out of your own head for a while. So come on, go get dressed. I'll even treat ya to a milkshake?"

You sighed and turned away from him, shuffling towards your bedroom. Sami took this to mean that it meant a yes and stepped into your apartment to wait. While he waited he quickly sent a text to Jake that his end of the plan was working.

Meanwhile, across the street, Jake was trying to persuade Dave to leave his place too... just the two of them, like the old days.

"Come on Dave. When was the last time we had a day to ourselves? Sami's got a date so he'll be busy all day, so why not just hang out like we used to?"

"Fine," sighed Dave, heading off to get changed.

"And brush ya teeth!" called out Jake.

As soon as he was out of sight Jake quickly text Sami back to say that it was a go on his end too.

* * *

Sami had decided that you were going to forget about being a grown-up for the day and you were going to act like kids... So he'd taken you to the park. As much as you didn't want to admit it to him, being out of your apartment and just messing around felt good. The two of you had got milkshakes and decided to drink them on the swings, that's when Sami noticed Jake and Dave walking across the park behind you on their way to the milkshake stand, just like he and Jake had planned. He knew it was time to put the real plan into action.

"{Y/N}?" he asked cautiously as you sung next to him, sipping your milkshake. "What's going on with you and Dave?"

You almost choked on your milkshake as you suddenly dug your heels into the ground to stop your swing.

"What... what are you talking about?" you coughed. "There's nothing... nothing going on with me and Dave."

"I may be a fool {Y/N}, but I'm not an idiot," he replied rolling his eyes. "I can see something's wrong. I mean, we haven't seen you all week and Dave... well he literally hasn't said a damn word all week. It's like he's stuck in his own head."

"I wish I knew what was going on Sami," you admitted quietly. "I've spent all week trying to figure it out, but I don't know."

Sami got up and turned around on his swing so he was facing you, and Jake and Dave who he waved over motioning to be quiet. Jake grabbed Dave's arm as he tried to turn away.

"You'll wanna hear this," Jake told him quietly.

"You wanna know what I think?" asked Sami, turning his attention back to you. "I think you're both as dumb as each other. I see the looks you give each other... I saw the look on your face last weekend when I asked you about your favourite... I saw the look in his eyes when we walked out on you two outside the building... And I'm pretty sure that if we'd walked out 5 minutes later we'd have probably seen more than brothers should really see."

You snorted back a laugh.

"I doubt that would've happened," you said, your feet drawing patterns in the sand below you.

"I don't. It's so obvious that there is something there between the two of you."

"I don't know Sami," you sighed.

"Alright, let's put it this way... Do you want there to be something between you and Dave?"

By now Jake and Dave were stood right behind you and Sami. Dave's heart was pounding in his chest as he watched you, waiting for your response. When you softly nodded looking down at your feet, he was sure his heart had completely stopped.

"I can't get him out of my head, Sami," you said quietly. "Every thought I have is of him."

Dave went to move closer to you but Jake and Sami silently told him to wait.

"Right from that first day when he walked me home, it's... it's like he crawled under my skin and made his home in my heart. Every time he looks at me... Every time he smiles... Every time he laughs at one of your dumb jokes... I fall harder. I..."

"Say it, {Y/N}," encouraged Sami softly, his eyes flicking between you and Dave. "It's okay. Say it."

"I... I love him, Sami," you admitted, burying your face in your hands, your voice cracking as tears threatened to spill.

You heard someone move behind you and felt what you thought were Sami's arms wrap around your shoulders.

"I really love him Sami and... and what if he doesn't feel the same way?" you hiccupped. "I... I can't lose him"

"You won't lose me," Dave softly whispered in your ear. "I love you too {Y/N}."

Your eyes shot open at the sound of his voice and cautiously looked at the arms around you, where sure enough you saw Dave's distinctive Ohio Is 4 Killers tattoo on his knuckles. You couldn't stop your hands from shaking as you gently reached one hand up to lightly brush your fingertips across Dave's knuckles to make sure he was really there.

Sami gently took your milkshake from your other hand as he stood up.

"We'll leave you two alone," Sami smiled, turning to Jake.

You barely heard his words. You were too focused on the hands you were slowly trailing your fingers over. Dave watched you, not daring to move.

"I mean it, you know," he eventually said. "That's why I've been... well, a dick this past week. I've... I've never felt like this for anyone before and I... I was terrified that you wouldn't feel the same and would reject me and never want to be near me ever again. I tried to shut myself away... I tried to hide from everyone... I'm so sorry {Y/N}. I never should've done that. I should've just told you what I was feeling..."

"Say it again," you said softly, cutting him off. "I need to know I'm not dreaming this."

Dave slowly unwrapped his arms from around you and walked around in front of you. Taking hold of your hands, he pulled you up to your feet. Letting go of one of your hands he gently cupped your cheek. With a soft smile, he leant down and gently pressed his lips to yours for a tender kiss.

"I love you {Y/N}," he said, leaning back and looking straight into your eyes. "I love you and I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me."

"Forever?" you asked softly.

"Forever sounds perfect to me," he smiled as he brought his lips to yours again.

* * *

 _Two years later..._

"You look amazing, {Y/N}," smiled Sami. "Dave's a really lucky guy."

"I'm the lucky one," you smiled, getting out of the car and straightening your dress.

"You ready?"

"More than ready."

Sami held his arm out for you and helped you up the steps.

"Sami?" you asked as you walked through the church doors.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't be here right now."

"You would be. Me and Jake weren't gonna let you two keep on the way you were. You were driving us mad," he chuckled.

You playfully hit his arm and laughed.

"You're the best friend I ever could've asked for."

"Just remember that when I ask you to be a bridesmaid for me," he smirked.

"Got to find yourself a girl first," you laughed, sticking your tongue out.

Sami was just about to say something when the music you were waiting for began to play and the doors in front of you opened. Sami hooked your arm with his and the two of you slowly walked down the aisle towards the front. You knew everyone was watching you, but you weren't paying attention. Your eyes were firmly on the man waiting at the end of the aisle for you, smiling as wide as you'd ever seen him smile. Seeing his smile still gave you butterflies just like they did two years ago.

"Hi beautiful," he said as you and Sami reached him.

"Hey handsome," replied Sami. "Oh, you meant her? Fine."

"Shut up Sami," you chuckled, letting go of his arm and taking hold of Dave's hand. "Hi baby."

"You look... incredible."

"So do you."

You both got brought out of your thoughts as the priest in front of you began to talk. Neither one of you were really paying attention to what he said, just speaking when you knew you had to. You couldn't take your eyes off each other until those final magical words were spoken.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Dave smiled and gently pulled you close to him before you caught each other's lips, while everyone applauded.

"I love you," you whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

* * *

 _Four years later..._

You couldn't help but smile as your 4-year-son run across the ring and up at his father, who gently dropped him butt first onto Sami. His Uncle Jake dropped down and counted to 3 as your son yelled excitedly.

"Yay! Woohoo!" you cheered as Dave picked your son up and raised his arm. "Way to go {Y/S/N}! Yay!"

Dave helped {Y/S/N} out of the ring before following him over to you.

"You're getting almost as good as daddy," you chuckled picking your son up and resting him on your hip.

"He's gonna be world champ one day," smiled Dave proudly, kissing your cheek.

"Just like daddy," {Y/S/N} grinned.

"Exactly," you nodded, kissing his cheek.

* * *

 _Fourteen years later..._

Today was a bittersweet day. Dave was retiring from the ring, but {Y/S/N} was making his debut tonight... against Dave. You'd spent the whole day pacing around backstage, but now it was time for their match, you were frozen to your spot at ringside. You knew how hard it was for Dave to admit he needed to stop, but you also knew how proud he was of {Y/S/N} for how hard he'd worked to get to this moment.

By the end of the match you were crying. As {Y/S/N} pinned his father for the win the whole crowd were in tears. {Y/S/N} hugged Dave tight after the match and neither one of them would ever tell you what was said between them in that moment, but you knew it was something special.

"That's my boy!" yelled Dave proudly holding up your son's arm and the crowd went wild, chanting his name.

You watched on proudly as your husband and son soaked up the atmosphere that night... with their identical smiles. The smile you fell in love with the first day you laid eyes on Dave Crist.


End file.
